


(Don't)Wake Me Up

by Hetalia1912



Series: Vent Fics [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Current Events, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Mentioned Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Mentioned Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of night terrors, Other, References to Depression, Scandal, implied ot5, post-enlistment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Youngbae is back from his enlistment but that doesn't mean he's okay.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Min Hyo Rin
Series: Vent Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549522
Kudos: 2





	(Don't)Wake Me Up

**7:30 PM**

He should be happy,he honestly _should_ be happy and he _wants_ to be happy.After all after almost two long years _he was finally back home._

But to be completely honest, _he's not happy in the slightest._

Because,honestly he can't _think of a single reason to be happy right now._

And in his opinion,he probably deserves it.


End file.
